


MVP

by MusicOfTheMountain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfTheMountain/pseuds/MusicOfTheMountain
Summary: The cubs show Logan some lovin' after he's named MVP.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, o'knutzy - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	MVP

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lumosinlove's wonderful, beautiful, three-dimensional OC's from their Sweater Weather & Coast to Coast fics. This is the first fic I have ever written and the first anything I have ever posted lol what's up.

Part of Leo feels like this was always supposed to be his home, the other will never get used to having Logan in his arms, to seeing Finn in front of him.

If he hadn’t seen Logan quiet, reserved and solitary with his own eyes for so long, he didn’t think he’d believe that the sounds coming from _my beautiful baby, come on, come on let me hear you_ were from the same person.

He was sitting with his back against their headboard, Logan’s back to his chest, grinding against him, ready, but not inside, _not yet, baby_ running his hands over Lo’s chest, his stomach, down over his hips, whispering filth into his ear. They’d been touching him for what felt like hours.

“Look, baby, look how much he wants you, how much he loves you.”

Finn had sat back on his heels to look at them both, having eased off momentarily to pull Logan back from the edge, _‘I’m close, I-’ ‘not yet, Lo, not done with you.’_ Finn, with his hand around himself, stroking, looking at Logan’s face with so much love in his eyes it almost seems more obscene than anything else they’re doing.

It is an obscenity. The intensity of this doesn’t _feel_ like it’s allowed, doesn’t feel like it’s even possible.

Once Leo had started talking, it just kept pouring out of him. “You made it, angel, you won. You deserve all of it.”

Logan had one hand wrapped around Leo's arm, the other reaching back holding tight in his hair, pulling his head down into the crook of his neck, keeping Leo’s voice in his ear.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” in a whine, “please? _Unghh!_ Please, again,” Logan pushed back against Leo, hips swiveling against Leo’s cock, wanting and wanting and needing, _needing_ to feel him there, to prove that he could push and take and know that Leo would stay. Of course Leo stayed. Of course he leaned in and –

“I love you.”

The sound Logan made seemed to have been pulled out of him, hitting the air like a punch, like being slammed into the boards. Leo nosed at his jaw, pushing his attention to Finn, whose flush was now painting his entire chest, holding tight to the base of his cock _(not yet, not until he got Lo there first)_ so that Logan could look Finn in the eye and hear him say it too.

“Love you forever.”

Logan was crying now, turning and tucking his face into Leo’s, who could feel the tears on his face.

“Gonna give it to you, gonna make you feel so good, baby, gonna give you everything,” Finn breathed out before leaning forward and taking Logan back into his mouth, long pulls and sucking hard, before his eyes met Leo’s in a silent agreement. He pulled off, just for a minute, hands on Logan's thighs, holding on like a lifeline because –

Leo shifted, lifting Logan by his hips enough to pull him back onto himself, to push in and _grind._

Logan threw his head back against Leo’s shoulder “ _Ah!_ I- oui- mon dieu, yes, _Unh!”_

Leo could only imagine what his own face looked like, feeling Logan tight around him. He looked up and saw Finn grinning; he loved nothing more than seeing his boys like this, feeling this good. Finn leaned down again, like he could only bear to be away from Logan for so long, taking him back into his mouth again.

“Look at him, baby, look at him take you. He wants you _so much_ ,” Leo groaned in his ear. He’d placed his feet against the bed on either side of Logan, using his legs to push up and in, arms wrapped around Lo’s chest, running his palms over the planes of his stomach _(and once through Finn’s hair)_ pulling Lo’s body back against himself.

Finn met his eyes again, and the hand he didn’t have around Logan slipped up and into one of Leo’s, holding on, in this together.

All of them, together.

“You feel this?” he said on an upward thrust, “you feel how much I want you too?”

Lo was panting, “Yes. Yes, _God,_ yes! I– I’m–” completely overwhelmed, eyes glassy unable to focus, breaths coming faster and faster.

“Now. Come on, sweetheart, we’ll take care of you, we’re gonna take care of you. Let go, let go, you’re safe, let go.”

And he did, completely, because he trusted them; Leo slowing, just for a second, hot and present inside of him, Finn’s mouth swallowing around him then gentling, easing him through it, helping him come back to earth. Leo felt as if he’d been close the entire time, but the feeling of Logan contracting around him was too much.

He fucked forward once, twice - _ah!_

Finn sat back again watching them. His own hand was moving furiously over himself, eyes hungry and, at Logan’s soft _Finn?,_ he fucking lost it, coming over Logan’s softening cock, his stomach, with a look on his face that Leo would never forget.

_“Logan!”_

After a moment, but before any of them had really caught their breath, Leo leaned in and kissed Logan on the cheek, soft and sweet and utterly smitten. Finn was cupping Logan’s other cheek, was holding his gaze.

“Yours forever, baby. We’re so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> we-are-swearwolves on tumblr


End file.
